


Date Night with the Doctor

by PaintedLady1



Series: The Great Historian Of Beacon- Doctor Oobleck Fics [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Also Stand Alone Smut, Beacon Academy, Co-workers, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Implied/ Referenced Past Abuse, Mental Health Issues, OCs as Needed - Freeform, Sexual Content, part of a series, research assistant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady1/pseuds/PaintedLady1
Summary: You go to Doctor Oobleck's house to spend some time together on a calm weekend night and it takes a very nice turn. Established relationship. For 18+ readers only, explicit sexual content!





	1. Date Night-NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Research Assistant, but includes the sexual content (hence Mature Rating). Also works as stand alone smut. Doctor Oobleck/ OC (reader insert) story.  
> This fic takes the view that Doctor Oobleck is on the younger side, around late twenties to early thirties.  
> The OC's name is Mauve Magnolia, a graduate of a "normal" university that now works for Beacon as research assistant to Doctor Oobleck and Professor Peach.

 Your POV

You returned to Beacon that afternoon, thankful that the potentially dangerous Qrow and Bart situation had been diffused (without your help or anyone calling the police).

Bart had asked if you were interested in coming over to his house for dinner a movie, and of course you had accepted!

_*The Doctor's house was similar to his office in that it was cozy and covered in books. It was older, with the living areas having a lot of character, yet the rest had been recently remodeled. You had been there before of course, but sometimes it would feel like a completely different house depending on what type of books, maps, and cultural paraphernalia were scattered about to match whatever the professor was currently studying. *_

This time it was anti-war sentiment and propaganda.

He had insisted this wasn't a date (aka dress casual) but you still liked looking your best around your boyfriend, so you wore something pretty, but comfortable for the couch cuddling you were hoping for. Bart was in a light sweater and jeans, which you noticed (a bit shamelessly) showed off his ass pretty well, as he made dinner for you.

_I don't know if this is a byproduct of me loving food, but there's something I really like about him being domestic._

You walked over and wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing his upper back. "Can I help at all love?" You asked cheerfully, and totally  _didn't_  subtly feel his abs through his shirt.

"Hmm I would say something about the vegetables needing seasoning, but you seem to already be helping right now", he teased in a smooth voice.

You laughed and eventually let him work, choosing to browse through his collections and strike up conversation with the weird pieces you found. ("The White Fang: Revolutionaries or Terrorists, Either Way They Will Change the World" was one of the books you settled on).

*******

 

The food he made was great (you were rather impressed!), and was even better with whatever wine he poured you a glass of to go with it.

"Thank you for dinner darling, it was delicious!" You pulled him down for a long kiss as you made your way towards the living room.

He eagerly returned the kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it my dear, I will cook for you more often... would you would like that?"

"Oh yes, I would love that!"

You sat next to each other on the plush sofa that the Doctor had cleared off earlier, Bart wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you scooted until your thighs were against each other.

"So, my new chef, what would you like to watch tonight?"

The two of you went back on forth on ideas before deciding on just watching episodes of a popular light-hearted adult cartoon,  _Linda's Dinner-Theater_ , so that you didn't have to commit to a full two hours of one thing.

After only an episode, you lay together horizontally on the couch, effectively spooning. You were half laying on him, head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around your middle. It was extremely comfortable.

*******

 

Two episodes later, you decided you wanted more. Once the credits began to roll you turned over so you were chest to chest and smiled. "Hey Bartholomew..."

"Yes, my love?" He returned your smile with an eyebrow raised and adjusted his hold on you, pulling you close.

"Tonight… I didn't even help with the dishes… Are you sure there's nothing else you want me to do _for you_?" You ask innocently, but your hand on his cheek and the look you're giving his lips are anything but that.

"I could think of a few things… and I think they'll be something we'll both enjoy" A mischievous glint crossed his eyes before he pulled you into a hard kiss. You responded by wrapping your leg around his hip and placing your free hand on his chest.

After more kissing, he moves so that you are underneath him. He leans down over you on his forearms and puts his lips to your ear; "You remember what I told you before love? Let me know if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, yes?"

"Of course, darling… the same goes for you…" you breath, already excited and slightly short of breath at the direction of this night's events.

_He goes between sweet and sexy so fast…_

"Good! And th-thank you", the huntsman smiles, warmth and lust mixing in his gorgeous eyes as they make contact with yours _._

The next kiss is eager and passionate. Bartholomew licks your lip, and once again your tongues mix between your mouths, the feeling amazing. You tangle your fingers in his feathery green hair as he graces his hands over your body.

Sensing your body language, he gently cups his hands over your breasts. Getting a positive response in the form of a gasp and subsequent purr, he moves his lips to trail down your neck. He pulls the fabric of your short kimono apart at the neckline, exposing more skin to tease.

He uses his tongue to lick and then nip at a certain sensitive spot on your neck. Between that and him touching your breasts again, you begin to unravel.

"Bart…" You moan and call his name between shallow breaths, clutching the fabric covering his back. "It feels so good…"

You quickly bring a hand to your mouth to muffle a particularly loud moan and you hear Bart let out a small chuckle before going lower to your chest. The rush of pleasure causes you to move your hip up against your lover's. You couldn't help but let out a small gasp as you felt that Bart was completely hard.

_Oh my god he's… big… I mean I had expected... since he's so tall and all… but…_

The Doctor pulled back a bit, not meeting your eyes and his cheeks pink. "Ah, love, I-I've gotten quite a bit excited it seems."

You grasp the front of his shirt to pull him down into a quick kiss. "It's perfectly alright, I can't say I blame you… I really like what you're doing to me right now" you respond seductively.

"Well then… would you like to continue?"

"Of cour-"Before you could even finish the historian had leaned backwards to lay back against the couch, and pulled you onto his lap.

"We're almost the same height now" you observe and giggle, adjusting yourself so that your knees are on either sides of Bart's hips, and sitting on his lap. He puts his hands on your waist and the small of you back before kissing you.

You decide to take advantage of this position by tugging on his long green hair to tilt his head up and moving your lips to the huntsman's throat, satisfied at his excited shuddering.

"Mauve…" He calls quietly as you start kissing him, pulling the collar of his shirt away so that you can reach his collarbones.

You run your hands delicately across his chest, teasing him. He moans as you suck and bite his soft, clean skin, now beginning to glisten with sweat from your choice of late-night activity.

Bart tilts your face back up to kiss him, your bodies comingcloser with the intimacy. You can't help yourself any longer and grind against his arousal with a soft moan, suddenly acutely aware of how you both are pretty much still completely clothed.

Bart practically freezes after he instinctively grinds back. After a pause that almost makes you panic that you did something wrong, he cups your face in his hands and your eyes lock.

"Y/N… tell me what you want", he asks, voice dripping with passion and want.

The question takes you a bit off guard. But looking into the Doctor's eyes gives you more confidence in your answer.

"I want…  _more._  I want  _you._ " You whisper, affectionately running your fingers through Bart's hair and tracing circles on the back of his neck.

A smile tugs at Bart's mouth, "Would you like me to make love to you, Mauve?" he asks lowly, in a way that makes you shiver. The Doctor's expression turns into one of seriousness and caring as he continues, "we don't have to, and I want to make sure you're ready... Is there anything in particular…?"

"Yes Bart! This is what I want… And I would like it if… ummm…." You turn your head, unsure how to ask without embarrassing yourself.

You stop as Bart begins to move his hand to your knee… and then up your thigh. You weren't wearing anything beneath your dress, just high socks so that others couldn't see your skin. He brings his hand to the hot, space between your legs and gently strokes you through your panties.

You gasp and bury your head in his shoulder.

"Is this what you wanted, my dear?" He hums, enjoying the effect of his touch.

"Y-yess…"

"What do you want me to do? I need to hear you..." He strokes you again, this time gracing your clit with his thumb.

"P-pl-lease Bart." You whimper, "Please… touch me!"

He moves your panties aside and presses a finger against your entrance, then slowly presses it inside of your sex. You moan and tremble at the welcome intrusion, and clutch onto Bart's sweater, giving a light pull on his hair.

"Ahh my love... you're so wet already" he observes proudly.

He curls his finger to find your G-spot, and when he finds it, you moan his name and dig your nails into his skin.

Bart inserts another, using the two to open you up, and rubs your clit with his thumb, causing you to practically scream.  You trusted him so much and he was soooo good with his hands.

"The sounds you make… you have no idea what you do to me." He sighs contently.

"Oh I have an idea…" You push his sweater up and run your hands up and down his toned, exposed chest, using your teeth on his neck again between gasps.

_And he thinks I'm the gorgeous one._

You enjoy the low moans that leave his lips and move your hands down lower until you trace the faint dark green trail from his navel to his pants. You kiss again passionately and that's when you place your hand on his belt buckle.

He notices this breaks the kiss to lean down, "Shall we move to the bedroom?" He whispers seductively into your ear.

"Yes..."

Bart slowly removes his hand from your sex, eliciting a whimper from you, and pulls you close, standing. You take the hint and wrap your legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

 

In a flash you are up the stairs and laying on soft sheets. The Doctor let go of you for about 3 seconds, in which the door was closed, he was shirtless, and a silver packet was procured. In the faint light you could see the muscles he usually has covered with formal shirts, as well as a small tatto on his side and two larger ones on his upper arms. You realize you've never seen him in any type of clothing that would show them off.

_Well that was a bit unexpected... They're pretty hot though._

Noticing your gaze, he gives a knowing "I caught you staring" smile and gets onto the bed, crawling on top of where you were laying.

"I've been waiting for a while to take this off" he says coyly and begins untying your sash. 

_"The making out continues for a couple more minutes and eventually you are left panting and in only your underwear.*_

"Oh, my dear, you are so beautiful…" the Doctor muses as he across your body; "may I?"

After approval from you, he carefully removes both your bra and panties will mumbling sweet nothings into your ear. He takes in your body with a look of lust and amazement, and a simple " _wow"_.

You blush and squirm a bit under his intense azure gaze, a bit shy and not used to the attention without any clothes on.

"...What about you?"

He chuckles and leans back on his knees, unclasping his belt and pulling off his jeans, boxers, and socks in a quick motion as you stared, entranced.

"Oh my gods…" you whisper, "you're gorgeous… and r-really…."

Bart turns a bit red and smiles bashfully, now completely exposed, "Th-thank you my dear".

He leans down to kiss you again and you run your hands over each other, skin hot and slick with arousal.

"Y/N… I love you. "

"I love you Bart… I want you so badly." You pant through kiss-swollen lips.

"And I want you…." He reaches for the protection and opens it, rolling it onto his hard member as you watch, heart pounding in anticipation.

"Are you ready for this... Mauve?" He asks with a sultry expression that turns you on even more.

"Yes love..." you breathe, trembling.

He smiles and kisses you as he moves himself between your legs. You nod for him to continue, clutching his back and vine-like hair as he grabs your hips and gently pushes himself into you, eliciting pleased sounds from you both.

"B-Bart..." you breath. The feeling of him inside was so much, both physically and in an intimate way. You never thought you would trust someone with your body like this after what had happened, especially so soon.

"Ah, fuck... Mauve, you feel amazing… I'm going to please you until you scream my name…" He says completely seriously and begins to move.

"Oh g-gods, please do…" you gasp, moaning in ecstasy as he picks up pace.

And scream, you did...!

Of course, the Doctor was a smart man and he had made sure to figure out the spots you liked the most while he was fingering you earlier. With each thrust he rubbed against them with his cock, causing you to whimper and scream in pleasure as you both grind against each other and the bed creaks in annoyance.

After who-knows-how-long, you beginn to feel a tightness that you knew meant you were getting close, but you needed something more.

"B-Bart, I'm c-close but I...need…" you murmur.

"Of course, darling" He pulls up a bit, slowing down, and reaches a hand between your bodies to your sex, rubbing your clit in time with his thrusting.

"Fuck… Bart… don't stop…" you whine, matching the bucking of his hips with your own.

"Come for me love… I want you to feel good..." the green haired huntsman moans, with kisses to your neck.

Not long later you scream the Doctor's name as you orgasm hits you hard, pleasure like electricity running from your core all the way down your legs, and even to your fingers. He rides you through it and you go almost limp, gasping for breath as your head spins.

Bart pins you to the bed, his next few strokes fast and hard, until he calls your name shakily with his own orgasm.

He collapses onto his forearms, and you both take a minute to breathe and recover. He kisses your neck once more before pulling himself out and throwing the condom into the trash next to the nightstand.

You look into each other's eyes half lidded eyes and smile simultaneously. He gives you a long kiss on the lips. "That was terrific, my dear. I'm so happy…"

"Me too…" sigh contently, "I love you Bartholomew."

"I love you too Mauve."

You snuggle into each other and Bart pulls the blankets up around you both. You're extremely drowsy from what just happened and lay your head on your boyfriend's shoulder. He puts his arms around you, pulling your naked bodies together.

"Goodnight my dear…"

"Goodnight love", you respond sleepily.

_*Within minutes you were both content and asleep in each other's arms. *_


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... includes my personal Bartholomew Oobleck backstory headcannon since Rooster Teeth didn't give us one... YET
> 
>  

Your POV

"Good morning Mauve!" You awake to a familiar voice and a soft caress of your upper back. Through blurry eyes you register familiar messy green hair and sharp blue eyes.

Bartholomew was lounging across from you on the bed, wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark green plaid pajama pants.

"Good morning babe", you mumble happily, still half asleep and slowly registering that you slept cuddled with your boyfriend the night before.

…And that you currently didn't have any clothes on.

_Wait what?_

You grasped the sheets around you to make sure they covered your body, a bit confused and blushing.

_Oh right… we had sex last night… wow I really must have slept well to forget that._

Bart laughed a bit, "It's cute how delirious you are in the morning… I've been trying to wake you up for a couple minutes now! Are you always like this?"

You pouted, "Yes! I'm just not a morning person like you!"

The pleasant memories of last night cycled through your mind and you got an idea. "And who's fault is it really that I'm so tired, hmm?", you tease, eyebrows raised.

The Doctor looks a bit taken aback before scooting closer and smiling, running his fingers from your exposed cheek down to your collarbones. "Although I can't deny  _that_ , if my memory serves me correctly, a certain huntress  _begged me_  for it… more than once."

Your face turned completely red and you covered your face, much to Bart's amusement.

"Wait… why do you have clothes on?" You ask, more lucid now and intentionally trying to derail the current conversation.

"Well I've been up for a bit now love, but I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful." He kisses you on the lips quick. "I started getting breakfast ready if you'd like to come downstairs in a couple minutes?"

"Yeah… that sounds great… thank you." You say, running your hand on his upper chest and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When he leaves the room, you slowly remove yourself from your super comfortable spot on the bed and notice Bartholomew has kindly collected and placed your clothes on the dresser.

_He's so sweet! Gods only know where these ended up last night!_

You put your underwear back on, almost tripping due to your sleepy buzz-happy state. Next is your kimono dress, which had gotten a bit wrinkly from spending the night on the floor but was still decent. Unfortunately, your sash was missing.

_It probably fell under the bed or something… I'll look for it later._

You instead opt for a scarf that you find draped across the back of a chair and use it as a makeshift tie to keep the short garment closed. You wouldn't dare look through his stuff to find something possibly better- you had too much respect for him.

_Although it would be nice to wear some of his clothes…_

You walk across to the bathroom to freshen up and fix your sex bedhead hair, as well as wash the rest of last night's makeup off. You eventually deem your hair unredeemable and just put it up and out of the way.

_Not bad… good enough to go out in public without screaming "I just had sex."_

You smile to yourself at the thought of your lover who was presumably waiting for you downstairs.

This time you actually help with the cooking. Bart seemed to have the food part mostly down, so you make some coffee and set the table, with instructions from the huntsman on where the silverware and plates were located.

After you finish eating you sit holding hands across the table, sipping from your mugs and chatting.

"So darling… you never told me about your tattoos! I have to admit I was a bit surprised last night to see them since they're covered by all the clothes I've seen you wear."

"Ah yes! I guess I forgot to bring that up. It's actually a bit of a long story." He takes a sip from his mug and clears his throat.

"You see, my ancestry is a bit… complicated. I'm descended from a clan that lived outside of the kingdoms, though they were not bandits like Qrow's tribe." He chuckles a bit at this before suddenly pausing and gaining a serious tone and expression.

"Though… when I was quite young… there was a Grimm attack…"

He swallowed, a distressed look on his face, and you squeezed his hand tighter.

"My parents, as well as the majority of my clan, were killed and I was adopted by a mixed-race family. I lived in a strange existence where when I was alone I was recognized as a human. But with my family… others assumed I was a Faunus, since my mother is one… just with an easily concealed trait. The tattoos on my arms, I got when I was in my rebellious phase as a student at Beacon." His lips twitched into a very small smile.

"…But the one on my side is 'Love. Change. Hope.' in both my native tongue and an ancient language spoken back when humans and Faunus lived together peacefully."

You were at a loss for words at his story. You got the feeling he didn't tell it often.

"Wow… that's beautiful Bart… but your family… I'm so sorry you went through that so young… this world of ours is so cruel." You rub the inside of his palm soothingly with your thumb.

"Yes, yes, you are quite right…" he mumbles, looking into his cup.

You stand up and make your way over to your lover. He looks up at you embrace him, your arms around him, pulling his head to your chest.

"I'll always be here for you Bartholomew. You can talk to me about anything, okay? I want you to know that..." You stroke his hair soothingly as you murmur your words of empathy to the distressed Doctor.

In response, he rests his head on your chest and wraps his arms around your waist. "Thank you love", he whispers, voice trembling a bit. "I'm so lucky to have you…"


	3. Research Break (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared coffee break turns into something much more.

You lazily threw the book next to the others on the table.

_Another boring one and not what we’re looking for either._

_“_ *Sigh* nothing helpful again I presume?” The doctor watched you flop back into the couch while he flipped his pen and cracked his knuckles in his own form of exasperation.

The doctor had reason to be frustrated. His newest research topic was looking more and like a dead end each day. You’d been combing through his massive library for anything related to the subject while he’d been calling up a squadron of professors from other schools for leads.

“Nothing. Nothing my dear at all.” You murmur and close your eyes, exhausted even though it was just past noon.

Oobleck stood up with purpose, sending the papers on his desk into a hurricane.

“I’ll make us some coffee! The kind you like! That should keep us going!” he declared enthusiastically and ran off in a blur.

_He must really be desperate if he’s getting me an espresso. We’ve gotten into arguments about how he won’t even touch the stuff. “Brewed coffee is MUCH superior Mauve! Why you’re lucky I didn’t know you were into lattes before we started dating…”_

You laugh at the memory and clean up the collective mess you’d both made.

_Dating…_

By the time you’re done, Bart is back with two cups, one coffee,

_one latte with two sugars- just the way I like it._

“Here we are. One coffee and one abomination,” he winks as he sets the tray down.

“If you would just try it you’d understaaaannd. You raise the cup to your lips and sip, then offer it to the green haired main sitting beside you with a sly smile.

He straightens his posture and pushes his glasses up in a dignified gesture.

“No. I refuse- now-“

You giggle and get on your knees, pressing yourself against his shoulder and messing with your lover’s hair with your other hand.

 “Ms. Magnolia put that down immediately!-“

**_*CLINK thud*_ **

Your foot had caught the tray, leaving the professor’s mug on the floor.

You both jump up and back away to avoid the spill.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’ll clean it up!”

You bend over to get the cup, not realizing your dress had ridden up to show your lacy back panties. The nice ones. There’s silence.

*…*

“Y-y-you know it’s better to bend at the knee?Whenyourbendingover… itsbetterforyourbackand whatnot.” The professor stammered out.

You turned around, cup in hand to find Oobleck with one hand in his pocket, the other fiddling with his hair, and a trace of a blush barely visible on his downturned face.

The puzzle pieces click together. _Oh, am I going to have so much fun with this._

“What are you waiting for _Professor?..._ I did something _naughty_ didn’t I?” You slowly walk closer to him, hands behind your back.

“Aren’t you going to _… punish me?”_ you pull him down to you with his tie as you said the last words. He’s dumbstruck. You’ve never been this bold before- and it was actually rather thrilling.

After a pause and without a word he reaches down and grabs you, throwing you over his shoulder.

“Where are we going?” You laugh. Watching the proper gentleman unfurl into a ravenous beast gave you a special kind of satisfaction.

He drops you on a couch without coffee on the ground and zips to the door.

**_CLANG_** the deadbolt on the mahogany doors shut.

“Well I am having office hours right now _. You_ are in my office, and _I_ am about to teach you a _lesson_!”

You’re not even sure when he got on top of you.

_Hhmmmmmm the transformation. It turns me on too._

He pulls your dress up so he can see your panties.

 Bart rubs your hipbones gently and then strokes the area between your legs-. once long and purposeful.

“Aahuhhh” you cry out from surprise and the sensation.

“What… did you really expect me to be _nice_ , love, after you started this game?”.

“On the contrary, I don’t think you’re being harsh enough!” you tease and wrap your legs around his back.

“Oh really?” He bites you on the neck, _hard_ , and your yelp turns into a moan. His tongue finds its way up your neck to your mouth and you kiss and feel each other up messily.

You attempt to take his shirt off but the Doctor stops you.

“Oh I have different plans for you love…” He purrs as he messages your breasts through your clothing.

“Yes… Doctor?” You tilt your head back and moan. He smirked mischievously. You decided to give him full control this time around.

Bartholomew surprises you by lightly flipping you over onto your stomach. “Don’t worry I have lubricant” he whispers in your ear as he continues to grope your breasts and hips.

_This is so fucking hot._

Chills go down your spine; “you’ve been a very bad girl Mauve. Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Ye-ess.” You stutter in anticipation, having never been taken from the back before. You get on your hands and knees.

The Doctor unbuckles his belt and pulls out lubricant from god knows where. You look back over your shoulder at his manhood and again shudder at the thought of him fitting inside of you.

He pulls off your shoes and hikes up your skirt to your midsection, delicately pulling your panties down to your ankles.

“Ready love?”

“Yes… please fuck me, I deserve it” you whine.

Your boyfriend grabs your hips and gently thrusts in.

“Mmmm ah ah ha meew” you moan at the initial penetration. It’s tight and the lube makes it feel good. You try to keep up with Bart’s quick thrusts by moving your hips against his. He guides you with his hands on your hips and torso.

“Ahhhh Mauve you feel sooo good… I wish I could see your face but the sounds you make are amazing.” The Doctor says dreamily.

_He has a fast (no surprise there) and hard pace. The angle his member is at hits your G-spot so you begin to feel a climax._

“Ahhh darling I think I’m going to come soon! Please just a little bit more!”

“Me too Mauve” he says with a shaking breath. He picks up speed and moves one of his hands to your clit to rub it gently, pushing you over the edge.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_

“Bart!”

“Mauve!”

Doctor Oobleck moans and you come simultaneously calling each other’s name.

The room is filled with the sound of panting from the two exhausted lovers. Bart pulls your skirt down and you reposition yourselves to spoon on the couch. Within minutes, the research and coffee was forgotten, and you were both sound asleep, wrapped around each other.


	4. Fall of Beacon

The fall of Beacon Academy was the worst tragedy you had ever witnessed. Bart and Ozpin insisted you stay out of the fighting since your Aura and semblance were still too unreliable in such a dire situation. Bart fought alongside Professor Port and you prayed that he would come back in one piece. Thankfully he did.

Since Beacon Academy was effectively defunct, you moved in with Bart, contributing to the Beacon restoration project along with Glynda and the other faculty that decided to stay.

You and Bart grew closer than ever. The other faculty hinted that he would propose soon. You loved him and would be happy if this were the case.

You dedicated yourself to getting stronger so you could fight alongside the other hunters and huntresses and be of use in the fight against the increasing number of Grimm.

For now, humanitarian aid was all you could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I' putting this series on hold until we get more information on Beacon or until our favorite Professor shows up again. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the Bob's Burger's Reference you have great taste in TV!


End file.
